Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock position indicator mechanism, especially to a car seat base equipped with a lock position indicator mechanism which capable of indicating whether or not a car seat has been locked on the base successfully.
Description of the Related Art
Car seat bases are normally comprise one or more ISOFIX connectors, where the one or more ISOFIX connectors are to be locked to anchorage means provided in the passenger's seat.
The use of car seat base is to releasably connect a car seat and offers an easy installation of the car seat in a vehicle. The connection between the car seat and the base relies on a set of locking unit mounted inside the base; therefore, when the car seat is installed onto the base, users cannot inspect by their eyes to make sure whether the installation has been completed.
If two vehicles collide together accidentally, the inertial force on the baby occupant can be up to ten times their weight. If some of the locking units in the base have not been held or hooked the car seat completely, the baby occupant may fly with the car seat forwardly from the base, this would seriously endanger the baby occupant's life in traffic accident.